Bella unleashed
by swayu3011
Summary: Set in New Moon, Bella unleashes something dangerous after Jacob ignores her. She can move things... destruct them. Anger is her companion. She becomes more isolated as she builds a fortress of ice around her heart to save herself from heartbreak. Can the silver wolf's imprinting on her break the fortress?
1. Anger

Bella Unleashed

Summary-Set in New Moon, Bella unleashes something dangerous after Jacob ignores her. She can move things….destruct them. Anger is her companion. She becomes more isolated as she builds a fortress of ice around her heart to save herself from heartbreak. Can the silver wolf's imprinting on her break the fortress?

Chapter 1:Anger

Bella Pov

What did I do? What made Jacob ignore me…forget me…look at me as a stranger. He once was a sunshine. Now his sunshine is gone. He somehow looked grownup. He looked as if he had the weight of the whole world on him.

"You promised!, Jacob, to never hurt me!" , I cried out as he turned his back

Without looking at me, he whispered," This is me keeping the promise, Bella"

I flinched as he called me 'Bella'. He always called me bells. "I am sorry for whatever I did to make you ignore me" I whispered out through my tears and ran back before I could cry more.

As I drove home, completely broken, a feeling came over me. The feeling of Anger. This surprised me. I was never the one to be Angry. But then given the situation, Anger was probably the only thing I was allowed to experience.

As soon as I reached home, I threw the truck's door open and ran to my bedroom.

I felt like screaming. I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted to throw things. I wanted to punch somebody.

Suddenly I felt a vision of red come over me and before I knew it, my bedside lamp exploded.

I was terrified! What happened, before I could thing further, I felt the something come over me, and my whole bedroom went wild. Things were floating in the air. I looked at my hands and lifted them towards my moved along with my hands.

I suddenly felt powerful. This….power made me feel good. I was no longer the weak,fragile Bella. I was Bella, the telekinetic.

I looked at my bedroom which still had things floating. I wanted to get rid of everything here. Too many memories. I closed my hands into fist and all the things crushed. The glass vase fell down into pieces, my desk was split into half and my bed?

It was split and the headboard had cracked completely

I felt a malicious smirk come on my face. No one could break me now.

I smiled at the destruction I had made to my bedroom. Oh well, it was time to redecorate.

I quickly locked my house and went to my truck and headed towards the mall. I smiled as I felt different. I didn't feel depressed. I felt like I could conquer anything.


	2. Imprint

Paul pov

"Ohh bella, She looked so heartbroken…..maybe I can…." I could hear the pathetic whining of Jacob.

I mean, how could he even love a girl who ran with vampires.

"She didn't know,paul!" Jacon snarled at me as I tried to attack me.

"Stand down" Sam barked out in his Alpha tone."Jacob, you know the rules, you cannot reveal your identity to her, whether she knows about vampires or not"

I saw Jacob trying to fight the command but then his body submitted.

"Grow up!" I smirked as Jacob tried to bite me, " You know that leech lover is never gonna love you"

"She loves me, we would be dating if I didn't become a monster" Jacob barked(pun intented)

"Paul" Sam shouted through our pack mind "Jacob and I will patrol,rest of you go and do something useful and I don't mean fucking a girl, paul!"

The rest of us barked a laugh as I smirked at the alpha.

Everyone phased except Jacob and Sam.

Embry Quickly ran towards Sam's house muttering something about eating emily's cupcake.

Jared and I snickered as he ran."So what to do?" Jared asked me.

"We could go down to the mall,I heard Kim and you fighting and I thinking she needs flowers and that shit"

"Good Idea! Let me get dressed and then we will drive there"

Soon we reached the mall."Hey I am heading towards that side, I think kim would love some lilies"

"I thinked she would love if you get naked" I snickered out as jared jokingly punched my shoulder and headed towards the flower store.

I headed towards towards the cloth anger issues were a pain in my ass. I have atleast torn 10 shorts when I phased "accidently".

As I headed towards the store, I smelled something very sweet. Not the sickingly sweet smell of a leech but the smell consisted of freesia and instincts told me to follow it and I followed it

I gasped as I saw where the smell lead me. To Bella fucking swan!

She was dressed the same as this morning but something was different about her. I expected her to lock herself in her bedroom and cry for her Jacob to comeback.

Imagine my surprise when I saw browsing through a furniture shop all the while having a small smile sent chills through my spine.

The Bella I saw through Jacob's memories was clumsy,blushing and innocent. But the Bella over here looked as if she had something evil and she was pleased over it.

I decided to have some fun.

I went directly behind her while she was engrossed in selecting a bedsheet.

"Buying bedsheets for a new boy?" I breathened on her neck. I Expected her to shiver in lust and stutter and blush but then she took me by surprise.

"I am surprised it took you so much time to make your way over here" Bella turned and was smirking and looked directly into my eyes.

That's when I felt the whole world fade away.I suddenly felt that it was not gravity holding me but it was her.I felt all the strings loosen and tie around was the only thing I could think about.

Shit! I fucking imprinted on Bella fucking swan!


	3. Feisty girl

Chapter 3

Paul Pov

As I stilled stared at my Bella…..wait! My bella? Since when did I claim her as mine?

 **Just now you moron!** My wolf growled at me.

What? I shouted back at my wolf

 **She's ours!** My wolf growled

As I still debated with my wolf, my imprint whom I had now forgotten during my "inner" argument spoke

"You do know staring his rude, Paul, but knowing you….. You pretty much stare at girls and their lady bits"

As she said this, I could feel a blush come over me. Blush? Paul Lahote never blushed!

 **That was before the imprint!** My wolf said

I replied back hoping my voice did not shake," Well, you know me, when I see a good thing, I stare at it" I smirked.

"Too cheesy, go less on the cheese next time, or you might get fat due to all these cheesiness" Bella spoke back with the same smile which sent chills through my spine again.

"Hey, I found the perfect flowers for my ki….." I jumped when I felt Jared came behind me, "What are you doing over here with the leec….. Bella?"

"Practicing his poor flirting skills on me" Bella spoke before I could.

"Umm, what?" bewildered, Jared looked at me from bella

"I imprinted on her" I whispered too low for bella to hear but loud enough for Jared's wolf hearing to pick up.

"What! You….. Congrats…..I guess" I felt Jared holding back a chuckle. Then he turned towards Bella and spoke," Hey….You…umm…wanna join us, we were going to Sam's"

I gave Jared a 'what the hell' look to which he shrugged and said," I am doing you a favor"

I looked at Bella who now had folded her hands on her chest which made her boobs push up. God they could fit in my hand….WTH! Stop thinking about her boobs!

"Are you guys bipolar? You tell me to stay away and then tell me to see your "gang leader", you need a doctor" Bella spoke indifferently and turned her back and went towards the cashing counter.

"Wait, you have to come with us!" the words were out of my mind before I could stop them

Bella turned and gave me dark glare which made me cower away from looks could kill.

"Stay away, Paul, or I will Kick your ass and castrate you!"

With a last glare, she went out of the store.

"Damn! When did Bella have a backbone?" Jared said, obviously shaken by her threat

"I don't know, man! But I like this Bella, she feisty!" I replied back, shocked to see I actually was accepting the imprint.

The question was…. Will she accept it?

Author's note- most of my chapters will be from Paul's pov cause I like writing in his view but bella will get her view as well!


	4. Pack

Chapter 4

Paul pov

Jared drove us back to Sam though my heart and my Wolf were telling me to follow my imprint.

As soon as we reached Sam's home, Jared jumped out quickly, I assumed to see his imprint, because there was no reason why he would run that fast to his house unless there was a leech problem.

As I entered the house I was quickly slapped on my back by the alpha. Raising my eyebrow at him, I sat down in the love seat.

"I guess congratulations are in order! You imprinted on Bella…."

"Sam you should have seen her, she was different from today morning, and I thought she would be a moping mess but she actually threatened us" Jared opened his big mouth before I could speak.

"What! You imprinted on my bella?!" Jacob shouted when he entered. He moved to attack me but before he could Sam silenced him with an alpha order.

" **JACOB! You will not hurt your pack brother and will respect this imprint!"** Jacob could not disobey this order and had to keep his mouth shut but he gave me the stink eye.

As if that would make me afraid! Real Alpha or not, JACOB BLACK was not taking my imprint away, Bella was mine!

"Listen, Jacob, I know you have loved her since you were 5, but I imprinted on her. You have to let her go! You will imprint someday and forget her soon." I told Jacob calmly

I could see Jacob shaking then I felt his posture drop, a sign of defeat was on his face

"You hurt her and she ever comes crying to me, I will skin you!" Jacob told me with a nasty glare

"I assure you I will never hurt her, but I don't think she is one who is gonna get hurt... You should have seen her today morning, she threatened my ass off!" By now everyone at their eyes bulged out. I could see the question running in their minds. Sweet bella threatened the big, bad wolf?

"What?! What did she say?" Sam managed to say out while the others were still trying to regain their senses

"She threatened to kick my ass and castrate me….She told me to stay me" I said quietly, feeling the embarrassed blush coming over me.

For a second, nobody uttered anything, till Jacob started to laugh and then everyone started to laugh. "Bella said that?! Oh My God! You have your hands full with that!"

"Sweet little Bella swan told that? Are you sure You talked to Isabella Marie swan, the girl who blushes if she says bad words?" Embry choked out through his laughter

Sensing my uneasiness, Sam took control "Settle down everyone, We have business to do, First of all, Paul when are you telling her about the imprint?"

"Umm… How about during the Saturday bonfire, she can hear the stories and if she needs confirmation, we can show her" I said

"Don't worry! Bella is good with the weird!" Jacob tried to assure me.

I smiled at him. He smiled back, though it was forced and I felt sorry for him. 11 years of crushing on Bella, only to be imprinted by one of his own pack brothers

"Jacob can you go with Paul tomorrow and invite her?" Sam asked Jacob

He nodded his head and looked at me for confirmation. I nodded back at him

"Ok then, about the patrols, did you see the red headed leech?" Sam asked all of us, with a hard voice

"No, but there was a trail which lead beyond the treaty to the Cullen's house" Embry said while Quil murmured his agreement

"Ok, Keep your guard up, Quil, Jacob take the evening shift, patrol around the Cullen house, Embry keep an eye on the border. Paul, you will Patrol around the swan house and keep an eye on Bella. The leech has been coming since the Cullen's left" Sam told us

"You think she is coming for Bella?" I asked Sam, scared

"I don't know, but there is a risk, she did hang out with the cullens, they would have picked up some strays" Sam said , understanding my fear for my imprint

"Ok, I will be heading out" I said as I left.

I phased to my wolf form and ran towards the place I wanted to go since this afternoon

Bella's House


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

In this story, Bella will not easily give in to the imprint. She will be hard as stones and sarcastic as hell.

 **kathymoonstone** : yes! Bella will make it hard on paul. He going to have tough time winning her over

 **Melodia** : Not exactly, Bella will not blame the pack for what happened with Jake but she is gonna make life tough for them, you know…. With her powers and all! ;-)


	6. New me

Chapter 5

Bella pov

Did that asshole Paul really think I was going to fall for his charms? I mean yeah he is good looking and all, but not my type.

His expression when I threatened to castrate him had been hilarious. I got the sick sense of satisfaction on seeing his expression. The old Bella would have stuttered and apologized, but the new me, felt happy insulting people.

I reached home and took all my bedroom things and unlocked my house, and went to my bedroom. My room was still a mess but with my powers, soon everything was cleaned up. By the time my dad came back, I had redecorated my bedroom and smiled at my 'new' bedroom.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call out.

"Hey, Dad! What should I cook? Anything special you want to have?" I chirped happily

Dad eyed me warily, I think at my 'strange' behavior and spoke "Bells? You okay? Did you and Jake make up?" Hope was shining in his eyes

Seriously, does the reason behind my happiness always have to be a man?

"No, Dad, He left me for Sam, Jake found him more interesting than me" I said, secretly chucking at the look on Charlie's face.

"He's gay? I thought Sam was engaged to…..Emily young" He stuttered out while blushing

"I Thought too" I said cryptically, while my inner Bella was smiling at the look at My Dad's face

He looked almost as pale as The Cullen's and his face was red with blush.

I smiled as I went upstairs smiling as my work was done here

My dad thought Jacob was officially Gay!

After making sure my bedroom was locked so that Charlie could not peek in, I sat in my bedroom and experimentally lifted my new desk, It floated, then I settled , I went asleep.

For the first time, I had no nighmares

Next morning, I whistled happily, which made my Dad look at me with an eyebrow raised. I just kissed his cheek and went to my truck

When I reached the school, I locked my truck and went towards Jessica and the group

"Hey, Guys!" I chirped

"Umm…..Heyy" Jessica replied hesitantly

"Wow! You look better" Mike grinned at me

"Look whose back from her zombie land" Lauren sneered when she joined us

I just smiled at her sweetly before moving my finger the slightest without anyone noticing and tripped Lauren and she faceplanted on her floor

"Ohh! Lauren, Hi! I think you met Mr. Floor! He was waiting to meet your face instead of your high heels" I snickered out thought with a innocent face

Lauren just glared at me and stood, flipped her hair and walked away, mumbling something about getting me back

HAHA, as if!

The rest of the day went well, Angela was happy to see me back to normal. Mike again started with asking me out. Lauren just glared at me and Jessica was struck between talking to me and joining Lauren in her glaring

Ohh , how I missed School!

When school was over, I drove towards my home

When I reached home, I saw two figures standing in front of my door

When I looked closer, I could feel my hands shaking, threatening to destroy anything in front me

Jacob black and Paul lahote!

I think I just found my punching bag


	7. Devil

Chapter 6

Bella Pov

Seriously! Can't they take a hint? I mean how many times am I supposed to tell them to stay away?

Well, don't blame me if they get their ass fried.

I got out of my truck and made it a point to slam the door with a big BANG to show my anger. They flinched as the door slammed shut and I smirked at their nervous and frightful expressions

"You guys just don't listen, do you?" I spoke coldly, looking pointedly at Paul

"You see, Bells, It is important that you come and meet Sam. We will tell you everything you want to Know" Jake spoke to me calmly but I could see the hidden fear in his eyes

"JACOB! It's Isabella for you! And who the hell are you to order me around? , My father? Just get outta here and leave me alone, especially you Paul or you are in for a serious ass kicking!" I shouted at them and opened my door before I could rip their arms off

"Bella…..please" Paul whispered as he grabbed my arm

Ohhh, he's dead!

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted as I pushed Paul away with a flick of my fingers

He went whirling through the air and landed on the garbage cans

"Stay away!" As I picked up the nearest garbage can and flung it his way. It banged against his head and knocked him out cold

I turned around and saw Jacob gaping at me like a fish

"Run! Or I will push you in front of a truck!" I warned

"Bell…Isabella? What! What did you just do? You just…." Jacob stammered

Before he could complete his sentence, I lifted him mentally and pinned him against my truck

"Last warning, if you set your feet near my house, I will do more than just damage!" I felt Jacob trying to escape from my hold

But I just lifted him higher and threw him towards the forest. I heard a very loud howling before everything went silent.

* * *

I crouched down, and looked at the unmoving body of Paul. I lifted the garbage can with my mind and picked Paul up

He had large cut on his head which was….slowly healing?

Something in the back of my mind, the Devil me, whispered

 **Not human, Kill him! He is danger!**

The angel me, fought back

 **NO! He is important to us!**

The devil spoke back, mockingly

 **Are you going to listen to her? Jacob Left you for Sam. Paul is with him too. He is no good**

The angel, poked my conscience

 **All men change, listen to me! You are good..!**

The devil countered back

 **Are you?**

I could feel the devil me smirking. I looked down at the floating body of Paul, held merely by the power of my mind

Was I good? Should I listen to Paul? Should I hurt him more?

* * *

As I was debating, I heard a groan and saw Paul getting up. He rubbed his eyes in a cute way….. What?! Not cute!

His eyes fully opened and then widened when he saw he was suspended mid air

"What the fuck?!" He shouted trying to get back on ground

I merely tightened my hold on his body so that he could not move

"Floating, are we now?" I chuckled

"Bella? How are you doing this?" Paul frightened, asked

"Lets just say, Sometimes it is good to be angry" I said coldly, keeping a neutral face

"What are you?" He whispered, as if talking to a whimpering puppy.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so Sorry for the delay! I had a wedding I had to attend right after my camping trip so I had been quite busy! I will try to update more often now!**


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 7

Paul Pov

"What are you?" I whispered to Bella. I was shocked when she flung me away. A fragile human… wait Human? A normal human cannot lift us out of thin air and push us away

I looked at Bella, waiting for her answer. She looked very ferocious, like a tiger protecting its cub.

As I asked the Question, I felt my body become more stiff until I could not move or float also, in the air

Suddenly there was a rush of air, before I felt the overwhelming smell of Bella wash over me. I realized that she was next to me

I felt her moving my face near her face then she whispered in my ears

"Your worst fucking nightmare" She hissed, her eyes meeting mine

Her eyes were guarded still they portrayed some type of emotion, I could see the sadness…the fear… lurking beneath the pools of chocolate orbs

"What happened to you?" I spoke tenderly. Jacob had shown me the tender loving Bella, who had her heart set on helping everyone. But the Bella here….. She looked as if she could kill without any regrets

* * *

Suddenly I heard the sound of my pack members running through the forest. Apparently, Bella did too as she hurled me towards the forest and flung me towards Leah who was just about to stop.

"Wolves! I should have guessed, how I could forget the other part of the legends!" I heard Bella speak

I quickly phased into my Wolf form and was bombarded with the thought of my fellow mates

 **Geez, look where you land** _– Leah, growled as she brushed her fur_

 **Holy fuck, did she just flung you? -** _Embry was mentally gaping_

 **What the hell is she?!** _– Jacob was still in the shock of seeing this Bella_

 **SILENCE!** _Sam ordered_

I could hear Sam calculating the threat and find a way to eliminate it

 **She is not a threat! She is my imprint!** I growled at my alpha

Alpha or not, my imprint came first. I don't care she just manhandled me, But I should have listened to her and handled it calmly instead of springing Sam's name in her face

"You guys are going to blast your heads if you keep shouting" Bella spoke in a light tone "You guys should become human again and let's talk it out, let's not start a war!"

 **Afraid of a little war, is she?** _\- Leah thought as she prepared to attack my Bella_

 **Move and I will bite you!** _\- I threatened Leah_

 **OK! Let us handle this calmly, PHASE BACK!** _\- Sam ordered all of us_

I felt Leah resisting the Alpha command but finally gave in and turned back to human

"This is the first time I am seeing a girl naked, you know" Bella spoke without shame as she saw Leah bending down to take her clothes

"Keep your eyes to yourself, LEECHLOVER!" Leah shouted, shaking

"CALM DOWN, LEAH!" Sam barked out and instantly we could see Leah's body relaxing, reluctantly

"Nice to meet you again Sam" Bella spoke calmly looking straight into Sam's eyes. I saw Sam flinch at the stare before diverting his eyes towards Jacob

"Jacob shown me something about you …Bella….Care to explain?" Sam spoke still avoiding Bella's stare

"How do you it is not his imagination? I mean, you cannot even look at me in the eyes" Bella smirked. I guess she was enjoying our great Alpha cowering away from her.

"N...no, I saw you j….Just now, umm….. Throwing Paul on ….L..Leah" Sam managed to stammer out. He was shaking, not to phase but out of fear

I chuckled silently, feeling proud of my imprint making the great alpha fear her

"Really? Let's see….. So?" Bella raised her perfect eye brow up

"SAM! Are you really going to let her talk to us like that, I say we kill her?" Leah shouted as she got In Sam's face

"Do you seriously need to bark like the dog you are?" Bella laughed while Leah fumed

"You BITCH!" Leah shouted and ran towards Bella, before I could stop her

All of expected the worst, Leah phasing and tearing Bella apart. I could almost see Bella's blood splashing all over me and the regret that I couldn't even protect my own imprint

* * *

But to our Surprise…. Leah was lying 50m away on her back and Bella had her hands in the air, her face twisted into a angry expression

"Anyone else wanna jump on me?" Bella said while moving her bangs back.

Well, She just took down the bitch of our pack!


End file.
